Annoying New Job of Doom!
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This is a sequal to Halloween terrors combined. It is Dib's annual family night out. And they are headed for a new pub in town that has a great singer. Dib thinks he will enjoy himself bur his night becomes chaos when he learns the identy of the singer.


Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my sixteeth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other fifteen in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. The order is Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib's new Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, and Halloween Terrors Combined. They are all really good so don't worry. I don't own Invader Zim but I do own the newest character in here. Enjoy.

Annoying New Job of Doom

Setting 1 Skool

Zim and Amethyst are headed home when Dib gets in their way.

-Dib- Stop right there Zim and Amethyst.

-Zim- What is it you want vile human?

-Dib- You two may have won last night on Halloween, but the next time I get a hold of your disguises I will expose you two for the horrible alien minuses that truely you are.

-Zim- Ha you could never expose our superiority Dib, your race is even more stupid then I thought. And don't even try to sneak into our base again. The security system has been upgraded with heat seaking technology but you'll never know.

-Dib- You just told me.

-Zim- You're lying! (he strikes that you're lying pose)

-Dib- Up grade all you want Zim but you two will never take over the earth not on my watch.

-Amethyst- Why don't you just give up human filth and do something useful with your life for once. Like try and figure out why your head is so big.

-Dib- My heads not big.

-Amethyst- Yes it is Dib just face it already. (She and Zim start laughing and then they leave still laughing their evil laughs)

-Dib- Laugh now space monsters but I will expose you two one of these days. You can count on it. (he raise his hands up in triumph and nocks Gaz's game out of her hand when she was coming to get him.)

-Gaz- Dib you messed me up you'll pay for that.

-Dib- No wait Gaz I didn't mean to Ahh… (she starts beating him up really good like.)

Setting 2 Dib's house

Dib and Gaz walk into their house. Dib looks pretty beat up thanks to the pounding that Gaz gave him. Gaz heads for her room up the stairs and Dib sits down on the couch. Then Professor Membrane walks into the room and sees the look on Dib's face.

-Professor Membrane- What's wrong son?

-Dib- Nothing.

-Professor Membrane- Come on son you can tell me what ever it is that bugging it's yours and mine job to fix the problem. It's the scientific way.

-Dib- Well Dad aside from the fact that Gaz beat me up again. I was this close to exposing Zim and Amethyst for the evil alien mimeses that they truly are. I was even able to show everyone what Zim and Amethyst really look like without their disguises on but they all thought that they were just wearing some stupid costumes. (he signs) I'm starting to think that I'm surrounded by idiots.

-Professor Membrane- My poor insane son.

-Dib- Dad I'm not insane Zim and Amethyst really are aliens and I will prove it one of theses days.

-Professor Membrane- Of course you will son, of course you will. Now tonight is our annual family night out and it's my turn to choose where we eat. So I choose the new pub that just opened up down the street a couple of weeks ago. My fellow scientists tell me that their singer is really good.

-Dib- Sounds like a lot of fun dad. At this point I would like to do anything to get away from certain aliens at my Skool for a while.

-Professor Membrane- That's the spirit son. What about you daughter?

-Gaz- (she had heard the whole conversation and was on the steps at this point still playing her game.) Whatever as long as I get to bring my Game Slave 2.

-Professor Membrane- Of course you can daughter. Of course you can. Now lets get going.

Setting 3 The Restaurant

Dib and his family head into the pub. Dib does not look beat up any more. It is scary how cartoons heal so fast isn't it? They head to the front desk and there is a host man dressed in a black tuxedo.

-Professor Membrane- Hello we have a reservation under the name Membrane.

-Host- A yes I see your name right here. This way please sir. (they start heading for their table)

-Singers voice-Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears,  
That I cry.

-Dib- Wait I know that voice it can't be. (he runs up to the stage to finds Amethyst just finishing up singing "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada with a band and everything. She is wearing a striped black and white dress with a pink scull on it and two black straps to hold it up. Her hair is in it's regular style and her pak is showing and she is wearing black high held shoes and her black gloves are still on. The dress' stripes are slanted at the top and towards the bottom they run straight across. "I have a dress like this by the way although it is sleeveless and I got it from hot topic" And the pink scull is towards the right side. "I bet you guys thought I would make this one a just Dib and his family episode. Wrongo I hate those episodes I barely ever watch them. By the way I have all the episodes of Invader Zim on DVD but enough about me lets get back to the story.")

-Amethyst- **The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!**

**'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.**

**'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.**

**'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side. **(She ends all dramatic like and the curtains fall and the manger comes one stage.)

-Manager- Don't worry folks she'll be back until then enjoy your meals and bye for now. (he leaves the stage)

-Dib- What's going on here? What is Amethyst doing here, this is insane.

-Professor Membrane- Come on son you heard the manger you can see the singer later.

-Dib- But Dad that was the alien the alien.

- Professor Membrane- Of course she was son of course she was. Now come on. (he grabs Dib's hand.)

-Dib- No dad wait. I'll get you Amethyst your evil plan won't work whatever it is.

Setting 4 Dib's table

Dib and his family are sitting at a round table they have a good view of the stage. Each of them are looking at their menus when the waiter comes up.

-Waiter- Hello my name is Kreg and I'll be your waiter for this evening. What can I get you guys tonight?

-Professor Membrane- I'll have a stake and cheese sandwich. What about you daughter.

-Gaz- I'll have some pizza.

-Kreg- Ok and what about you kid? Kid? Hello. (Dib is not really paying attention he is really just looking at the stage and around the pub for Amethyst)

-Dib-What? Oh yeah I guess I'll take some chicken and mashed potatoes.

- Kreg - O.K. thank you. I'll take your menus now and be back with your orders momentarily. (he grabs their menus and is about to leave when Dib asks him a question.)

-Dib- Hey excuse me, before you go I was just wondering, if you could tell me where your singer goes when she's not singing?

- Kreg - Oh do you like her or something?

-Dib- No I'm just curios.

- Kreg - Well I like her. I think that she is one of the best things that has ever happened to this pub. We do have other singers that work on nights and days when she can't but I think that she is the best. Although I'm not too fond of her brother. He is always so rued to me when ever he comes in here. And as for where she is, usually you can find her by the bar drinking the poop cola that she usually bring to work.

-Gaz- Dib stop talking to the waiter and be quiet. I would like to eat sometime tonight, if you don't mind.

- Kreg - Oh sorry Miss I'll tell the sheaf your orders and be back with your food as soon as possible. (he leaves)

-Gaz- Finally. (she takes out her game and begins to play)

-Dib- Dad can I go to the bathroom?

-Professor Membrane- Of course you can son but hurry back.

-Dib- O.k. dad. (he walks off to go look for Amethyst. He finds her leaning against the side of the bar drinking Irken poop cola) What are you doing here space girl?

-Amethyst- I was just about to ask you the same thing earth smell.

-Dib- I'm here with my family and don't change the subject. I know that you're up to something evil so what is it?

-Amethyst- First of all Dib I am not up to anything and even if I was I wouldn't tell you about it. That's just stupid. And second of all I'm just working here tonight, and I was having fun until you came along. So why don't you just leave me alone and drop it for once.

-Dib- I'm not falling for that. You're obviously up to something evil and what ever it is I'm going to stop it.

-Amethyst- Oh get it throw that big head of yours already Dib. As much as I hate all you pathetic humans I am not up to anything tonight. So why don't you do us both a huge favor and leave me alone for once in your pathetic earth life. (she leaves and heads for her dressing room.)

-Dib- My heads not big and you're not getting away that easily. (he start to go after Amethyst when the manger grabs him by the shoulder and turns Dib towards him.)

-Manger- Hey kid are you bothering my singer?

-Dib- Don't you realize that your singer is an alien?

-Manager- Ha-ha she not an alien no alien could sing that well. And even if she was I wouldn't care. She is the best thing that has ever happened to my pub and I don't want you scaring her away. So get back to your table, or I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

-Dib- Fine, but I will stop her evil plan whatever it is.

Setting 5 Amethyst dressing room

Amethyst walks into her dressing room it looks like any other human dressing room. She slams the door shut she is really mad and annoyed.

-Amethyst- Oh that Dib monkey why doesn't he just leave me alone for once. But he does have every right to be suspicious. Wait a minute, did I just say that the Dib had the right to something? Uw his stupidity is rubbing off on me gross. As if this job wasn't bad enough without him bothering me. I remember the first time I was offered this stupid earth job. It was right after the first rehearsals for that horrible Skool play thing. Dad was up on the space station trying to figure out a way to memorize his lines without having to try that hard. Because he figured that the whole thing was stupid and I completely agree with him. At least he didn't have to kiss the Dib. It took me forever to get that taste out of my mouth and I still have nightmares. Any way me and Gir where home alone and since I had already practiced my lines enough for one day, we decided to do some karaoke. And it was my turn.

Flash back begins

Amethyst and Gir are out of their disguises and Amethyst has a karaoke machine microphone in her hand. She is singing to Rock Star by Hannah Montanan. And the two of them are in the tv room part of the house.

-Amethyst- **Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, ah-hey, yea, yeah**

**Sometimes I walk a little faster  
In the school hallway just to get next to you  
Some days I spend a little extra time  
In the morning just to impress you**

**You don't even notice, guess you don't need this  
Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing  
On the outside shyin' away  
On the inside dyin' to say**

**I'm unusual, not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai Chi practicing, snowboard champion  
I can fix the flat on your car**

**I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock star (there is a knock on the door)**

Oh great and just when I was getting to my favorite part of the song. (she turns off the music) Come on Gir we'd better get ready. (the two of them put on their disguises and Amethyst opened the door. And the Manger of the pub is at the front door) Yes what is it you want filthy human?

-Manger- Oh is this the house of Amethyst from Mr. Elliot's class?

-Amethyst- Are you stupid or something? Wait that's a stupid question of course you're stupid you a human. But that's beside the point the point is that I'm Amethyst. What is it you want from me human?

-Manger- Oh hello Amethyst, it is a pleaser to finally meet you in person. I was at your Skool talent show and I saw you perform. And let me just say that I was very impressed. So impressed that I would like to offer you a job at my local pub we have other singers at my local restaurant, but none of them are as good as you. So it would be great if you would take the job. So what do you say and I won't take no for an answer.

-Amethyst- Well thanks for the offer but no thanks. I only did that talent show thing for fun and since it had such terrible results I don't think I would enjoy working for you pathetic human. So bye. (she slams the door and the flash back ends) I thought that was the end of it but when he said "he would not take no for an answer" he meant it. Every day after that he came by the house with the same offer. Until I finally said "Fine I'll do it just leave me alone already you stupid human". When I told dad about the job offer he said "It might prove very useful if I had a job he once tried to obtain some earth munnies from the filthy earth pigs but they were too jealous of his superiority to give him any earth munies." So here I am working my antenna off almost every night for the entertainment of these stupid humans. I'll admit that my job is not that bad, that is until Dib showed up here tonight. Mark my words Dib you shall pay for bothering me at my filthy earth job. Ha-ha!

-Manger- (the manger nocks on the door) Are you ok in there Amethyst, was that big headed kid bothering you? Do you want me to throw him out?

-Amethyst- No I have something better planed, in store for him. Just tell the band to get ready to play song number 18.

-Manger- Are you sure you want to do that song?

-Amethyst- Yes it will work perfectly with my plan Ha-ha.

Setting 6 On the stage.

Dib is eating at his table with his family when Amethyst walks on the stage.

-Amethyst- Hello everyone out there I would like to dedicate this next song to someone in the audience that wont take a hint. Hit it. (the band starts playing the music for Hate (I really don't like you) by Plain White T's and Amethyst starts singing her own version of it to give Dib a certain message.)

**Go go go go go  
Whoo!**

**You were nothing that I wanted.  
Cause you were everything that a human could be.  
You've never left me broken hearted  
Cause you don't mean a thing to me  
All I wanted was for you to  
Go go go go go go**

**Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you  
I'm glad that it never started  
Cause there was nothing I liked about you.  
I never thought that you were right  
You'll never bring me down again just face it.  
Hate is a strong word.  
But I really really really don't like you.**

**I really don't like you.**

**Thought that everything was perfect  
Till you came around  
Thought you'll leave me alone  
But now I think a little differently  
All I wanted was for you to  
Go go go go go go**

**Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you  
I'm glad that it never started  
Cause there was nothing I liked about you.  
I never thought that you were right  
You'll never bring me down again just face it.  
Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you**

**I'm glad that it never started you can't hurt me  
Again I'm glad that it never started and you'll never bring me down again just face it.**

**Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh oh oh**

**All I wanted was for you to  
Go go go go go go**

**Hey!**

**Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you  
(I really don't like you)  
I'm glad that it never started  
Cause there was nothing I liked about you.  
(Liked about you)  
I never thought that you were right  
You'll never bring me down again just face it.  
(Hey!)  
Hate is a strong word  
But I really really really don't like you**

**Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh  
I really don't like you  
Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh  
I really don't like you  
Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh  
I really don't like you  
Oh... oh... oh... oh oh oh** (she ends and the curtains close and every one claps)

-Gaz- I think that that song was directed at you Dib.

-Dib- Oh that evil alien monster. Why did she have to do that? I already knew that she hated me. Why did she have to embarrass me like that? She won't get away with whatever it is she's up to Gaz mark my words.

-Gaz- Like I care. (she goes back to her game)

-Dib- Dad can I go to the bathroom again.

-Professor Membrane- Of course you can son but hurry back because we'll be leaving soon.

-Dib- Ok (he walks off and finds Amethyst by the bare again.) That song was directed at me wasn't it?

-Amethyst- Nah you think. I guess you're not as stupid as I thought you where. But you're still an annoying big headed fool.

-Dib- My heads not big and you shouldn't even have this job. You're an evil alien monster. And evil alien monsters don't get human jobs it's just not right.

-Costermor1- The big headed boy is right.

-Dib- Yeah I am right and my heads not big.

-Costermor2- Yes it is and you're right sing "My Alien "Amethyst.

-Dib- That's not what I meant.

-Costermor3- Yeah sing it.

-Everyone in the pub except for the obvious characters- Sing it Sing it Sing it…

-Amethyst- Alright I'll sing it but then I have to head home. My dad will be worried about me and you know how parents are. (they all laugh and she goes back on stage) O.k. band you heard them so hit it. (the bad starts playing the music for My Alien by Simple Plan. And Amethyst starts singing the song.)

**I'm sick of being alone, when are you coming home?  
Just a glimpse of your face  
I can remember smelling your hair, I'll meet you anywhere  
Somewhere that no one can retrace  
Somewhere where nobody will know our faces**

**He has two arms to hold me  
And four legs to wrap around me  
He's not your typical boyfriend  
He's my alien  
My alien**

**My alien**

**He knows when something is wrong, when something doesn't belong  
He can read in my mind  
And he can be assured that with me, there is no conspiracy  
He not wasting his time  
He can take me to the place that he calls home,  
in a spaceship that will someday be my own  
Please take me to your leader  
Tell him will surrender  
I will surrender**

**He has two arms to hold me  
And four legs to wrap around me  
He's not your typical boyfriend  
He's my alien  
My alien**

**My alien My alien My alien My alien My alien My alien My alien**

**He has two arms to hold me  
And four legs to wrap around me  
He's not your typical boyfriend**

**He has two arms to hold me  
And four legs to wrap around me  
He's not your typical boyfriend**

**He's My Alien  
I bought the astranauts kit  
And now all I needs a rocket (My alien)  
My love, intergallactic boy friend  
My alien** (she end all dramatically) Good night every body. (the curtain close)

-Everyone in the audience except for the obvious characters- Yeah you rock Amethyst.

-Dib- Why do I even bother?

Setting 7 Zim's house

Amethyst walks into the house.

-Zim- You're late Amethyst and how was working at your filthy earth job tonight.

-Amethyst- It was very interesting and annoying tonight dad but I had fun any way.

The End

Well that was it I hope you all liked it. Send me plenty of reviews and be on the look out for my next episode "New Challenges and Maybe a New Alley for Dib". This is the episode where my friend Kyle will be appearing keep in mind that when you read it that the character is nothing like my friend he just wanted me to use his name in my next episode. This one may take a while to write with Skool and everything. I might even have to watch all of my Invader Zim DVD's to help me out as well. But I do have the idea in my head so don't worry. Until then I leave you with these very true words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!


End file.
